SEX
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Kai goes into a bar, and sees someone he’d like to sex up… But does he get it? Oneshot, songfic, ‘S.E.X.’ by Nickelback. Yaoi warning. With added citrus!


+ Kai goes into a bar, and sees two people he'd like to sex up… But does he get it? Oneshot, songfic, 'S.E.X.' by Nickelback.

+ Warnings: Goodness me, there's yaoi. THAT RHYMES :D

+ Disclaimer: I own it not.

+ A/N: I have no idea how this will turn out… I'll try to not let the lyrics take over, like they can do sometimes :|

* * *

**S.E.X.**

'_No is a dirty word_

_Never gonna say it first_

'_No' is just the thought_

_That never crosses my mind._'

Taking a sip of his drink, Kai turned his attention to the doorway of the bar he's sat in. The door had opened, and two blue-eyed, gorgeous men had walked in, immediately taking a look around for some seats. Kai was sat alone, and there were some free seats with him. In his mind, he begged for them to join him, even though they didn't know him.

To his disappointment, they headed straight towards the bar, ordering themselves drinks. Kai continued to watch them, and marvel in amazement at how the one man's bright red hair seemed to stick out. The other man had blonde hair, and was extremely cute.

As he eyed the two men up, Kai's thoughts began to wander to less innocent ones. He looked their slim bodies up and down, his eyes lingering on their arses, and he found himself wondering if they'd partake in some fun _activities_ with him. He certainly wouldn't be the one to say no. He never was one to decline.

'_Maybe in the parking lot_

_Better bring your friend along_

_Better off together than just one at a time._'

The two men turned away from the bar, their drinks in their hands. They took another look around the bar, realising there was still nowhere for them to sit other than with Kai. Their eyes connected with Kai's, and Kai watched as the redhead leaned into his companion's ear, clearly suggesting to go and sit down with the man watching them.

As they walked over to him, Kai continued to watch them, thinking how he could have some fun with them both at the same time. A threesome with those two was a thought that excited Kai greatly. As the men sat down, hands were shaken, and Kai was vaguely aware of him introducing himself, and the men introducing their own selves as Tala and Max.

Kai registered the words 'quick drink', 'parked outside', 'not here for long' coming from Tala's mouth, but Kai was more interested in watching Tala's pretty pink lips moving, and he could just imagine them moving their way around him. He took a gulp of his drink in an attempt to stop watching Tala.

'_I'm lovin' what you wanna wear_

_Wonder what's up under there_

_Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue._'

Friendly banter broke out between Tala and Max, both smiling at each other in a way that would suggest they were together. Kai was only vaguely aware of answering any questions that Max or Tala asked him. He was mainly watching them, smiling, touching each other's arms, gazing at each other. Hell yes, he wanted a piece of them both.

For the first time since he laid eyes on them, Kai finally took notice of what the men were wearing. Max was wearing a simple orange t-shirt, with a logo that Kai didn't recognise. Both men were wearing jeans (damn, these men look hot in jeans!), but Tala had put a tight blue shirt on.

Kai could see clearly through the fabric of Tala's shirt the sculpted muscle of Tala's biceps, but what Kai really wanted to know was if Tala had a six pack going on under there, too. Tala looked slim, but also looked like the type of guy to have some sort of muscle pattern.

Kai's thoughts began to wander to naughtiness again, and he had to close his eyes for a second as he imagined running his slick tongue across Tala's chest, across his nipples, getting lower and lower. Kai felt his own jeans getting tighter, and knew he had to get his mind out of the gutter to save embarrassment.

'_I'd love to try to set you free_

_All of you all over me_

_I'd love to hear the sound you make the second you're done._'

No matter how hard he tried, Kai couldn't help glance at the amazing looks of the two men in front of him, and then his mind was back in the gutter once more. He could imagine them both touching him, pleasuring him, bringing him to the edge, and stopping so he could return the favour.

He could imagine the sounds they'd both make as he returned the pleasure tenfold. He imagined Max would be more vocal, screams spilling from his mouth as he erupted. He imaged Tala would be more quiet, but moans slowly getting louder as he, too, spilled everything he had.

Kai now had to cross his legs. He was sporting a full erection - his own fault, really. His breathing had become heavy, and he was doing everything in his power to stop Tala and Max from noticing this. He started as Tala and Max got up from the seats they had been sitting in. Kai heard the words 'nice to meet you' and 'have to go' come from their mouths, and as they left the bar, leaving the door swinging closed behind them, Kai found himself getting up and quickly following them.

'_S is for the Simple need._'

Running outside, Kai saw that Tala and Max hadn't gone very far. In fact, it didn't look as though they were trying to go anywhere. Max was leant up against the red 4x4, smiling at Kai as he approached. Tala was stood next to Max, smoking a cigarette, which he promptly stubbed out as Kai reached them.

Kai stopped when he reached the pair. He looked at them curiously, as they watched him. Tala opened the back door of the car, and Max got in straight away, moving to the furthest side of the back seat. He patted the soft material next to him, and Kai got into the car, too, somewhat nervously.

Tala soon followed, locking the car as soon as they were all in. The tinted windows helped block the world from seeing their next actions. Clothes were pulled off, tongues were sliding against tongues, and hands were running over bodies in all sorts of places. Kai couldn't help but feel as though Tala and Max had planned this.

As he found himself being sucked by Max, Kai felt nothing more than a desire. He _needed_ this. Tala's mouth attached itself to Kai's mouth, and Kai could taste the mixture of cigarettes and whatever Tala had been drinking. His hands fumbled their way down Tala's bare chest, feeling the muscles that he had thought about not too long ago.

Max's warm mouth broke away from Kai's _need_, but was quickly replaced with Tala's. Kai gasped as he felt Tala's tongue flick and swirl around him, sucking him into deeper warmth. His mouth was covered once more, but by Max's mouth this time. For someone who looked so innocent, Max certainly wasn't.

'_E is for the Ecstasy._'

Both mouths were removed from him, and Kai could only hear himself gasping for more. Two pairs of hands pushed him back. The seats had been lowered so they were leaning right back - when had that been done? Kai watched with burning lust in his eyes as Tala swung a leg over him, letting their _needs_ brush together.

Moans tore from two mouths as Tala really got the party started, lowering himself onto Kai, letting the man below him fill him up straight away. Max, not wanting to miss any of the action, leant down to where the two men were connected, licking and sucking on Tala's arousal as he began moving up and down on Kai.

Kai couldn't watch as Tala began pounding onto him harder, as Tala took hold of Max's arousal, as things really began to heat up. He found his vision clouded and blinded with burning ecstasy, which was raging through his veins, running all over his body, making him feel as though he was on fire.

'_X is just to mark the spot._'

The sounds of sucking, skin slapping skin, moans and groans were bringing Kai close to the edge. The edge that he had imagined with these two. Max was the first to release, not quite as loudly as Kai had imagined, his seed spilling over Tala's hand and onto the back seat.

A particularly loud moan tore from Tala's mouth as he thrusted down harder than he had done before onto Kai. He lifted himself back up, and back down, another loud moan escaping him as he hit the spot he had done before. Tala repeated him actions, pulling off Kai, and then slamming back down so Kai connected with his prostate.

Kai felt Tala close in around him, felt Tala release, felt Tala's release cover his stomach, heard Tala's moans of pleasure. Feeling and hearing all of this made Kai unable to contain himself any longer, and he let himself go, shooting right up into Tala, so far that it would probably be unable to come back out.

A few moments of panting, moaning as Tala removed himself off of Kai, and trying to catch their breaths passed. Then there was the sound of ruffling of clothing as it was put back on their bodies, the sounds of wet kisses and exhausted moaning, and the sounds of talking that was coming from Tala and Max's mouths. Kai registered the words 'we had better go', 'this was fun', 'a very great pleasure to have met you', before he was shunted out of the car.

Kai watched as the 4x4 was driven out of the bar's car park, the horn beeping, and a hand waving as the two most exciting people he had ever met drove off. Kai could still feel the tingle of orgasm, the softness of Max's lips, and the smoothness of Tala. He looked towards the bar, deciding against going for one last drink, and instead beginning the journey back to his home, wondering if he'd ever see those two again.

* * *

A/N: I'm really horny. You didn't need to know this.

:|


End file.
